zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Tia and Megumi Oumi
Tia and Megumi Ooumi are two fictional characters in the manga and anime series Zatch Bell!. They are considered the female protagonists of the series and the first official and main allies of the main protagonists Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine. Tia Personality Like Zatch, Tia (ティオ Tio) is a mamodo child from the other world sent to the human world to compete in the battle for Mamodo King. She is best described as a tomboyish girl who is not afraid to stand up and face even the largest or strongest of enemies or get hurt, but she is also a generally sweet child that enjoys spending time with her friends and will do anything to help them, refusing to leave them behind in times of trouble. This is mostly emphasized in battle, or towards people like Megumi, Kiyo, or even Zatch, whom she has a crush on. She also has an immense fear of heights. However, she also has a fearsome temper and, when provoked or angered, will comically strangle the one who irritates her; ironically, the one who suffers this punishment the most is Zatch. Because of this, she has earned the reputation of a bully in the Mamodo World, as Kanchomé referred to her as "Tia the Strangler" ("Tia the Tomboy") upon seeing her. She also has a great admiration for Megumi, as she is constantly seen imitating Megumi's pop idol side. Tia works hard for Megumi so Megumi can follow her dream of becoming a pop star. Biography When she first came to the human world, she was anxious and worried about fighting as well as who her human partner would be. She constantly searched for the owner of her book, while at the same time tried to avoid enemies. She eventually ran into another mamodo, Maruss, and his partner Rembrant on a cruise ship sailing on the ocean (At a church on the manga). Due to Maruss being an old friend of hers, Tia initially thought she didn't have to worry, but immediately thought otherwise upon being betrayed by her friend, who told her that in the battle, making friends was an impossibility and the only way to win was by eliminating every opponent despite any feeling they may have had by doing whatever was necessary, and that because Tia had trusted him, she had already confirmed her own defeat. Angered that her friend would sell her out but knowing that there was no way she could defeat him without a partner, Tia attempted to escape, but Maruss only attacked her and sent her plummeting into the sea. She was eventually found by Megumi and taken to the hospital to recover ; with Maruss's betrayal still fresh in her mind, Tia was forced to seal away her own heart, refusing to trust anyone due to not wanting to feel the pain of betrayal ever again. (Note: the following is explained only in the anime) Of course, after some time had passed, Megumi, who resolved to take care of Tia, gradually made her way into Tia's heart; however, Maruss's cruel actions still plagued her, and left her to believe that she was supposed to give Megumi something in return for her great compassion. Upon realizing that not only could she not give Megumi anything, but that her presence was a burden on Megumi, Tia tried to run away, but was stopped by Megumi, who explained that they were more than just "another person" to each other - they were friends. With this, Megumi made the first step needed to heal Tia's injured heart, and was ultimately chosen as Tia's partner. After learning of the battle for king and her destiny to fight as Tia's partner, as well as the reasons behind Tia's pain, Megumi chose to fight alongside Tia, despite the young mamodo's wishes in the beginning; they fought against Maruss and Rembrant on many occasions, due to being easily found because of Megumi's popularity as an idol, but because their only skill was in defending, they were forced to run away in order to survive. Their first official appearance was around the time it was officially announced that the number of remaining competitors in the battle was reduced to seventy. Tia was revealed to be able to completely trust her book owner Megumi, but still thought of every other mamodo as an enemy. The two discussed trying to become allies with other mamodo, specifically Zatch Bell, but Tia refused due to not only not trusting anyone, but also because it was well known that Zatch was an outcast because of his weakness and was probably one of the early removals; she is proven wrong when she encounters him sneaking in so he could see the show. Eventually, she ran into Maruss once more and tried to run away, but was stopped when Maruss threatened to attack the fans. Tia then hoped to strike a deal: if she let Maruss send her back to the mamodo world, then he would leave Megumi alone; Maruss only laughed at this and said he would attack the concert as soon as he finished her off. This prompted Zatch to protect her, but asked her to bring his partner Kiyo so that he could defeat them. She agreed to, but after remembering the night her heart was stepped on, went back and got Megumi instead, believing that Zatch would only betray her like Maruss did. Upon returning, she found a heavily injured Zatch, who asked why she didn't bring back Kiyo, but Tia only reminded him that it was hopeless for him to win, although in her heart, she made the same cruel choice that Maruss did, ignoring Zatch's pleas because she was angry. Tia and Megumi resolved to fight Maruss themselves, but were quickly defeated by Maruss's underground assault, but Tia stood once more, resolving to fight alone just as she always did; she was then saved by Zatch and Kiyo, who easily gain the upper hand over Maruss. She and Megumi were awestruck by Zatch and Kiyo's teamwork, especially Tia, who was in disbelief at how strong Zatch became, and wondering why they were helping them, to which Megumi explained that it was probably due to their great courage and greater battle experience. Maruss, after being knocked around, asked why Zatch and Kiyo were protecting Tia and Megumi, especially since it was inevitable that even if they succeeded in helping them, they would have to fight them someday. Zatch only answered that even though they would be enemies someday, he still felt sorry for them, as they were constantly pushed around and forced to live in fear because of Maruss's cruelty. Seeing that Zatch hadn't really changed, Tia resolved to join the battle, and together, the two defeated Maruss; even though Tia finally saw that Zatch was honest in wanting to help her, she still knew they were enemies, but was finally able to heal her heart upon hearing that Zatch had no intention of fighting her now and learning of Zatch's goal to become a kind king who would end the battle and the suffering it caused. This allowed Tia to set a goal for herself in the battle: to become a kind king as well, in case Zatch somehow failed; from then on, the two teams recognized each other as allies. Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch, and Tia promise to help each other and later fight together successfully against Purio and Zoboron and their bookkeepers. They become a team of sorts and fight together again when Penny sends Ancient Mamodo after Zatch and Kiyo. During the battle against the Ancient Mamodo, Dalmos, Tia is given Zatch's spellbook to protect and is able to do so with the help of other mamodo teams who have vowed to defeat the Ancient Mamodo and their leader, Zofis. During the 10 months of Clear's recovery, Tia meditates under waterfalls to help improve her defensive abilities, which can be seen dramatically. At the final battle, Tia and Megumi join Zatch, Kiyo, and Sunbeam as they race to the battleground on Ponygon's back. Tia uses her enhanced defense spells to shield them from Clear's powerful long range attack spell. She manages to protect them long enough for Clear's spell to be destroyed. However, the strain of holding back Clear's massive attack is too much and her book begins to deteriorate and then burn. Tia tells Zatch that she was glad she could help him reach the final battle. Before fading away she tells Zatch to win and that she will see him again. Megumi Ooumi Megumi Ooumi (大 海恵 Ōumi Megumi) is a 14 year old pop star, and Tia's Book Owner in the battle for Mamodo King. Even though she's a pop star, she's just a regular girl. She's often seen in dresses or skirts (as she's seen in the games). She aspired to become a singer because of a long time dream to make people happy with her songs, and eventually made it as a successful teen idol to males and females alike, although she had no clue as to her future with the friend she would make after resolving to join the battle. on some occasions, she has stated that she wanted "a normal life," most likely due to her hard-working lifestyle as a pop idol. She has a very kind-hearted personality, and sees Tia like a little sister, often calming down her fits of rage and helping explain the world to her. She also appears to have a crush on Kiyo. She found Tia drowning in the ocean, and even though their relationship was strained at first, Megumi's warm-hearted personality allowed her to make her way into Tia's heart and win her trust. After being pursued by Maruss, Tia's old friend from the mamodo world who ended up betraying her, Megumi began to feel unsafe and tried canceling her shows, something that Tia wouldn't allow, and hoped if it was possible for them to form alliances with other mamodo, also something that Tia forbade. After being helped by Zatch and Kiyo, Megumi saw them as friends, like Tia, and swore that one day they would return the favor. After the Battle to decide the Mamodo King Megumi returned to being a pop idol and sometimes visits Zatch and Kiyo with a lonely face. She soon received a letter from Tia which she shed tears while reading it. Spells Tia and Megumi rely mostly on defensive or healing spells, making them very useful in battles as defensive powerhouses. Because of their abilities, they are considered valuable allies to Zatch and Kiyo. It is revealed by Dufort in the manga that her defense spells are empowered by her protective feelings, which are a reflecton of her true nature. Saisu: Tia's main attack spell, she throws a crescent shaped blast of energy. (Attack spell) Seoshi/Seushiru: A bubble like, transparent force field appears around her, in other words it blocks all attacks from any direction except from underground, hence the fact the shield is basically half a sphere.It later reveal that "Seoshi" became a full sphere when in the air . (Defense spell) Ma Seshield/Ma Seshirudo: A very strong defense spell, a disk-like, pink, circular shield appears and blocks off attacks. (Defense spell) Giga La Sesohi/Giga Ra Seushiru: Similar to the "Seoshi" spell, Tia creates a Seoshi around her enemy, causing the enemy's attacks to reflect back at them inside the shield. (Immobilization) Saifogeo/Saifojio: A pink sword appears above Tia that can heal any wounds, even another persons. (Assist) Gigano Saisu: A more powerful version of Saisu consisting of a heart in the middle of two large wing blades. (Attack/Video-Game Only) Chaajiru Saifodon: A spell similar in appearance to Saifojio, a giant Goddess is summoned holding a sword with it's hands. The spell is powered by Tia's anger and any bitter or angry past experiences Tia had before appear in the mirror on the Goddess' chest, and when it reaches full power, Tia sends it flying to her foe. When used at the right time, it is Tia's most powerful offensive spell. (Attack) Chaajiru Seshirudon: Tia's most powerful defense spell which summons three goddesses. It's a conditional spell which works much like Chaajiru Saifodon, but is powered by Tia's determination to protect her friends. (Defense) Rima Chaajiru Seshirudon: Tia controls two enormous Chaajiru Seshirudon-like shields via a pair of spiritual hands. Tia's strongest defense spell; gained in Chapter 303. (Defense) Shin Saifojio Tia's most powerful recovery spell in which she locks herself in the red sphere of a large Saifojio spell with four swords. The swords circle around and completely heal anyone who is in Tia's thoughts or who she considers a friend. This spell was first seen in Zatch's golden book in Chapter 318, but is executed by Tia. (Assist) Spellbooks they Burned * Boru-Bora, near Mochinoki Park (Episode 56) * Alm, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 61) * Gelios, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 61) * Wonrei, inside Faudo (at Li-En's request) (Manga Chapter 222) * Ponygon, at the Rocky Mountains (at Sunbeam's request) (Manga Chapter 311) Trivia * Megumi's name translates to "blessing" or "charity". * Tia, like Zatch, also has a Volcan 300-like toy named "Volunlun". * Though Tia seems to have a crush on Zatch, she has also seemed to intially show slight affection for Kiyo. * It is coincidental that Tia's book is Orange because she is usually partnered with Zatch (Red) and Kanchome (Yellow) * Megumi is the only Book Reader besides Kiyo and Shion who was shown to be going to school. Sources http://www.absoluteanime.com http://www.geocities.com/kimaera_00/gasha2.html Category:Characters